LEB:PC:Arjan Beutel (Mandelbrot)
Do not modify this page! Only edit it to make a copy; paste that copy into your new character sheet (using the instructions below) and modify that (including removing this text). Thanks! This is a sample character for Living Eberron. You can use this as a starting point for your character by Editing this page, viewing the source via the Source button at the top-right, and copying its content to a text editor. Edit that to reflect your character and then create a new Wiki link on the character linking page, create the new page, edit its source via the Source button on the top-right, copy this text, and save the result. Please delete this (and other) help text when saving your sheet. Summary See the PC Stat Block template for assistance. |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+4 vs AC; 1d8+2}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=+8 vs AC, 1d8+4 damage, and each ally adjacent to Forge gains a +1 power bonus to attack rolls and +2 bonus to damage rolls until the end of Forge's next turn.}} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Lightning |Power Description=Melee or ranged 5; +5 vs Reflex; 1d8+4 lightning damage. The next attack the target makes before the end of Forge's turn takes a penalty of -2 to the damage roll.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Acid, Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=+7 vs AC, 2d8+4 acid damage, and the target takes a -2 to AC until the end of Forge's next turn.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Summoning |Power Description=Range 5. Effect: Forge creates a Medium obedient servant in an unoccupied square within range. The servant has a speed of 6. Any marked enemy that starts it turn adjacent to the servant takes 1 damage. Forge can give the servant the following commands: |Power Corollaries= }} |Action=Minor |Requirement=all healing infusions twice per encounter, once per round |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Healing |Power Description=Close burst 5; Forge or one ally in burst. Effect: The target gains hit points equal to its healing surge value +1 and Forge expends an infusion created with his Healing Infusion class feature.}} |Action=Minor |Requirement=all healing infusions twice per encounter, once per round |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Close burst 5; Forge or one ally in burst. Effect: Target gains +1 bonus to AC until the end of the encounter and Forge spends an infusion created with his Healing Infusion class feature. The target can end the bonus as a free action to gain temporary hit points equal to its healing surge value + 2.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Good |Strength=12 (+1) |Constitution=14 (+2) |Dexterity=12 (+1) |Intelligence=18 (+4) |Wisdom=12 (+1) |Charisma=8 (-1) |Skills=Arcana +11, Endurance +4, Intimidate +1 |Feats=Master Mixer |Equipment=Staff of Artifice +1, leather armor; adventurer's kit; 26gp |Rituals=Make Whole, Brew Potion, Enchant Weapon, Disenchant Weapon}} Character Information Background Forge was created to be a test character for LEB. If he was a real PC, there would be more background here. Appearance Forge is nondescript as he will never appear. A real character would have an appearance description. Age: 6 Gender: Male Height: 6'0" Weight: 250 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Forge has no personality. A real character would describe their personality, mannerisms, and quirks here. Hooks * Potential hooks for character development should go here. * A DM may use them when creating a potential adventure. Kicker The kicker describes what put your character on the path to adventure. It can be brief or long, but should provide their motivation. Other Sections You may add other background sections if you wish. Others have added descriptions of previous adventures gone on and such. Equipment Coins: 26gp Encumbrance: 31.5lbs Normal Load: 120lbs Heavy Load: 240lbs Maximum Drag Load: 600lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: None (Special senses such as low-light, etc. go here) Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 9 (6 class, +3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. * +2 Str, +2 Wis * +2 Endurance, +2 Athletics * Languages: Common, Deep Speech, Abyssal * Longtooth Shifting Racial Power * Low-Light Vision * Humanoid * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Artificer (EPG) * Arcane Empowerment: Augment attack of item or recharge daily power once per day per item. * Arcane Rejuvenation: Grant allies temporary hit points when they use daily item power. * Healing Infusions: Creating infusions to heal. * Ritual Casting: Ritual Casting for free. Feats List level taken and link to the source. * 1st: Alertness * 2nd: Wild Senses Background Artisan (PH2): Athletics +2 Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Primordial See the Skills template for assistance. Powers See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold - 34 gp tossed down a well -------- 26 gp remaining Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. * Level 1: Parcel lvl+4 ** Staff of Artifice +1 XP Keep track of XP gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. An adventure name would go here: * 600 XP from nowhere (a link to where it came from would go here) Total XP: 600 Changes List changed here * 2009/07/12: Created Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from User 1 Approval 2 Approval from User 2 Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 600 xp by User 1 and User 2 Finally, at the end, you should include the "Requesting Approval" and "LEB" categories already included and those categories representing your character's race and region of origin. For example, Forge is from Breland and is a warforged, so we have added those categories.